The Battle Between BB and L
by Aldorvie
Summary: spoiler!. so this is basically a poem based on the book la bb murder cases


The Battle between BB and L

Oh Muse, tell me about the battle. Tell me about the battle between

the two most intelligent men. Who really won and is winning in such

a way really winning? Were there any rules? Tell me oh Muse of the clash

between these brilliant men. Mihaël Keehl the definite raconteur

was not in any part of this battle. He was simply the narrator

of it all. Mihaël, or better known as Mello the inglorious

runner up told of this story, starting right in the middle of it all.

"It was just a game, but precisely the final battle to see who was

superior, or perhaps unsurpassed." Beyond Birthday the perceiver

of death saw when every person would die. The numbers were merely floating

on top of their head, along with their name. This is why he was called Beyond

Birthday. He saw beyond just a birthday. He was like a god. A god knows

when all should die, and he knows the names of all. A god simply knows. Beyond

Birthday was this way in how he saw each person. He might have not been a

god for he would soon die and he could not see his death but Beyond Birthday

the perceiver of death was god-like. He was like a chameleon that

uses its unique ability to blend in with every color it

encounters and every surrounding it is placed in. When it is faced with

a new surrounding of colors it simply changes its appearance to

blend in once again and in no way does it use its abilities to

hurt others, but merely for its own benefit. He saw people this way.

Beyond Birthday the perceiver of death was born with this bittersweet gift.

Beyond Birthday could easily be the superior one, but so could

Lawliet. Lawliet of true justice and life was the detective and Beyond

Birthday of the angelic evil, the murderer. He was like a fierce

vulture, when it drops its baby so it may learn to fly but the baby

was not yet ready, as it had no training, and has splattered deep into

a dense ditch. Then the mother must sweetly kill its baby to put it out

of its suffering, and move on. The mother vulture then goes on to her

next baby and each one dies. The death was mostly painless and it was meant

to happen this way. BB the perceiver of death was like an angel

or perhaps a god. An angel would not want to inflict a painful death

upon someone, and a god would kill only on the day meant for their death.

BB was not utterly evil in the way he killed. It was more of

an angelic evil. Lawliet of true justice and life had cracked every

case he took on. He was never deceived by anything he put

his mind to. He didn't even make solving a case look hard, it was like

the answers just came to him. He cracked each case as naturally as when

a mother may walk into their child's room innocently, just to place

their freshly washed and folded clothes neatly on their bed but discovers the

room is completely destroyed. She then gapes in utter disbelief as her

storming rage begins to pour out. She quickly unfolds the clothes and leaves them

a disaster on her child's bed so they will never take advantage

of her again. Lawliet solved each case as naturally as this. Beyond

Birthday wanted to change that and beat L. BB had killed three victims in

the attempt to be victorious over L. Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter

Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash were the three victims BB killed. After the

third victim was killed, L the remarkable detective called Naomi

Misora the half-witted agent for help in solving the murder case.

Naomi was on a leave of absence but L specifically wanted

her help. She was an amazing FBI agent with every case she

took on, and L wanted her to help him solve the Los Angeles BB

murder cases. Naomi was not very perceptive when taking on

this case. She was spoon fed and given hints the entire time. Although she

did discover the answers she would never have done it on her own. She

was like a puppet in two ways. First, she was fixed and made to move in

the right direction by the murderer himself. She was like a puppet with

strings attached leading her to the answers, and when she is detached from the

strings she is useless, a doll. Without Beyond Birthday of the angelic

evil as her puppet master Naomi would not have cracked the case. As

a teacher hints the answers to his infantile student in order

to lead her in the right direction, while she mulls over every aspect

of this simple problem, until the answers must be fully obvious

and directly placed in the student's view. Then may the student slowly inch

her way towards the answer, till finally she gets it correct. Then, the

teacher applauds the student for their puny achievement as if to hide

how naïve she truthfully is. Naomi Misora the half-witted

agent was also L's puppet. He used her to solve the cases, he told her

what to do, and he used her as his face. In spite of Naomi of the

clever dummies being a puppet in the case, she still was a great help.

Lawliet had instructed Naomi to go to the scene of the crime, and

When she did she met BB, the murderer, thinking he was another

agent there to help her solve the case. BB had killed each victim in a

unique way and, of course BB of the angelic evil killed each of

them on the day they would die. Beyond Bridesmaid of the cut up messages

was the first victim and the first clue. The next victim was Quarter Queen of

the young and helpless. The last victim was Backyard Bottomslash of the timed

victims, and BB,( Rue Ryüzaki of the honest deception as

Naomi had known him), had led Naomi through each one. Now Naomi

the half-witted agent and BB had a plan to stop the fourth murder,

or actually BB the perceiver of death had a plan to win.

He had a devious plan to defeat Lawliet of true justice and life

and Naomi had no idea what he was actually planning.

"So we know the next murder will take place at either room 404 or

room 1313 in the condominium. You can wait by that room

since a women lives there, I'll wait by room 404, since a man is

living there." Ryüzaki said. Naomi agreed to lie and wait for

the murderer to arrive. As Naomi sat there she began to think.

She began to think about how there could be two possible victim, and

how all along she was Ryüzaki's puppet in the case. She began

thinking about every possible clue and aspect of what was going

on, and how Ryüzaki gave her all the answers. "Ahhhhhhh!" Naomi was

like a child shouting their first word. A baby just discovering they

have a brain that can be used and that no longer will they have to beg and

whimper to get what they want but they simply can just think. Then the baby

begins to develop more and starts to shout out other words until the

baby is no longer spoon fed and can think on their own. Naomi had

just solved the case. She made it just in time to condo 404 to see

BB lit on fire. He just simply lit himself on fire to die,

as if it was that simple. He was determined to surpass L in such

a way that he would burn himself to death. It was like a young boy stranded

in the woods would rub two sticks together to make a fire and survive.

He must make the fire or there is no purpose, no hope left, and it was

a simple solution. So, that is exactly what the boy did, but the

fire was soon put out by a sudden drizzle and all hope was now lost.

Beyond Birthday the perceiver of death was like this in how he tried to

burn himself to death. His purpose was to surpass L and if he did not

there was purely nothing, and this was his solution. BB was the fourth

victim and the murderer. This was his plan all along to surpass L.

How could Lawliet the detective god solve a case that would have ended there?

It would have been unsolvable, and Beyond Birthday was extremely close.

Lawliet would not have solved the case. BB would have won. If Naomi came

just a few minutes later Beyond Birthday would have been dead and he would

have surpassed Lawliet. Naomi solved the Los Angeles BB murder

cases and BB went to jail. He died few years after his arrest.

So, Lawliet of true justice and life had won, but did he really? He used

Naomi when BB only used himself. He hid in the background while

Beyond Birthday of the angelic evil showed his own face. BB gave

Naomi the half-witted agent so many clues. The fierce battle was

actually between BB the perceiver of death and Naomi

at the point where he failed. Lawliet of true justice and life was merely an

extra in the battle. So who really won in the end? Tell me oh Muse

of the battle between the two most intelligent men. Who truly won?


End file.
